


Look Into Your Eyes (And The Sky's The Limit)

by MarcellaBianca



Series: That Would Be Enough [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dorks in Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, just total fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/pseuds/MarcellaBianca
Summary: Bucky has never really had a good Valentine's Day. Until now.





	Look Into Your Eyes (And The Sky's The Limit)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM STUCKY BUT IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY TOMORROW GOD DAMMIT SO HERE HAVE SOME FUCKING FLUFF
> 
> Also I think I might make this a series of little moments and events from Steve and Bucky's relationship. K? K.

_"I'm not really into Valentine's Day, to be honest."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Bucky," Alex sighed, twisting around in bed to face Bucky. Bucky saw amusement, veiled with something that looked like pity. "Why do I need a holiday to show someone how much I care about them?"_

_"But that's the point," Bucky said, a small amount of a whine lacing his tone._

 

_“It’s a capitalist con, James.”_

_“I know.” Bucky flopped onto his stomach. He didn’t want to mention that Alex had not done a nice thing for him in at least three months, not counting when he gave him a book at Christmas. “I want to go out to dinner, okay?"_

_"Ugh.” Alex slapped Bucky's ass, hard enough that Bucky knew it would leave a handprint. "Fine. We'll go out. But nothing too fancy. This Valentine's Day shit only goes so far."_

_They ate Thai food and Bucky tried to convince himself it was enough._

_*_

It had been nearly three years since Alex and Bucky had broken up. Two Valentine's Days of being single. Bucky had spent one of them sobbing into a pint of Cherry Garcia (much to the amusement and sympathy of Nat and Sam), and the next one watching  _Get Out_ with Nat and Clint, because nothing said Valentine's Day like racist monsters creating Stepford Wife servants in their home. 

This one seemed different from the moment Bucky blinked his eyes open. Mainly because Steve was there, snuggling next to him with a big smile like an overgrown puppy dog. "Happy Valentine's Day, Buck," he murmured, his voice a breath across Bucky's throat.

Bucky shivered and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, hugging him tight. They didn't really get to cross paths at work very much, so the mornings were sacrosanct. Their nights were simple and quiet, trying to avoid talking too much about work. It took a lot of the stress out of their day to leave work at work. And their mornings were...sleepy and reverent.

"I didn't have anything planned. I suck." Bucky brushed a kiss across the top of Steve's head. A total lie, but he was good at making Steve buy into surprises. Plus, Steve couldn’t see his face.

Steve snuffled a laugh into Bucky's neck. "Maybe not. But  _I_ planned some stuff."

"Oh, really?" Bucky cocked his head to get a look at Steve's face. Steve looked downright calculating. "Steve, you might as well have a mustache you can twirl." He tried to slide out of Steve's arms but Steve held on tighter, locking him in place. "Steve," he groaned. "I gotta get up. Gym. Shower. Teaching. Work. Making money."

"Who needs that shit when there’s cuddles?" Steve mumbled, setting his arms even tighter.

Bucky squeaked, a noise he would firmly deny later, and collapsed back against Steve’s torso. “You are like a giant blob in the morning.”

”Yes. A Steve shaped blob.” Steve smacked open mouthed kisses into Bucky’s neck. More squeals. 

Ah well. What was one more minute in bed with the man you loved, right?

 

* * *

  

"You're kidding me with this." 

Bucky stood in the doorway, crossbody bag sliding off his arm, staring in shock and amusement at Steve's dining room table. On it was displayed two bowls with chicken, pasta, and broccoli tossed in olive oil and sea salt with a bottle of red pepper flakes on Steve's side, since he liked his food a little spicier. There were also two glasses, a bottle of wine, and a Yankee Candle. 

"Please tell me you got that candle for tonight," Bucky said, when he could form words. Steve stood in front of the table, looking a foot shorter with how much shyness crested his face, waiting for...what? To be critiqued? How the fuck could Bucky critique this? It was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen.

"Yeah, it’s that kind you liked the last time we went to visit Mom. And i made the chicken you like," Steve said bashfully, a blush beginning to tip his ears. God, Bucky had never seen anyone so beautiful. "And there's a bag of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups in the fridge."

Bucky shook his head, dropped his bag, and dove into Steve's arms, nearly knocking him over. He buried his face in Steve's shoulder, inhaling the smell of him, of pine and vetiver. "You're perfect, you know that?" he murmured. "I think you were built in a lab by a bunch of horny nerds."

"I'm going to be flattered by that. Kelly LeBrock had amazing hair."

"God, that's how you know you're not straight. When Kelly LeBrock's in front of you and all you can think about is her  _hair_."

"Don't hate her because she's beautiful." 

Bucky let out a loud laugh before sucking a kiss into Steve's neck. "I hate you."

"I love you too," Steve said quietly, rubbing Bucky's back. The warmth and surety of his hand made Bucky feel even more at home with it all. He didn't think the night could get any more perfect.

Well, he could think of one more way. The card in his bag, promising tickets to the National Tour of  _Hamilton_ , probably would put it right over the top. But Bucky was content to wait for a little while longer, if it meant staying in Steve's arms.

It was the best Valentine’s Day ever.  

**Author's Note:**

> Steve got Bucky a weekend in a bed and breakfast in New Hampshire. Because he knows Bucky loves weekend getaways and being lazy.
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://marciellaniello.tumblr.com)


End file.
